Forum:A few questions...
Is there a way to find the value of your luck? What are the best forms to polymorph into (situational, yeah, I know. So give circumstances too if you don't mind.) ...ah, it seems I've lied. A couple questions. :Enlightenment :Luck :Talk:Polymorph :The second one is way too situational, although for the most part the answer is "yourself". -- Qazmlpok 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: For Luck, use enlightenment with and without your luckstone to narrow down the range. Probably you want to max it out anyway. -Tjr 14:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: There are four monsters that I usually consider: Master mind flayers are usually good--they do a lot of damage, fly, and can wield weapons/wear armor. Don't attack cockatrices, and you'll break vegan/vegetarian, so are a bad choice for a monk. Vampire lords also fly, have regeneration, can wear armor and wield weapons, and can drain levels. Although you won't break conducts, you'll still bite and be stoned by cockatrices. Jabberwocks do a lot of damage and are fast but can't wear armor. Xorns can walk through walls, are unbreathing, and can eat metal (including rings) so are great forms in certain situations, but aren't that great for fighting, and will break armor. Scorchgeek 20:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. I've been improving a lot, actually surviving up to 30k turns now (last death: drowning by an eel of some sort) but there's still a few things that elude me. Right now, for instance, I can't find a way to keep an archeologist alive long enough to find good armor-- I always die early, getting to too high a level before getting my AC low, causing the slightly more nasty monsters to start popping up (around the time rothes start appearing. What, level 5?), and it inevitably leads to death. ::: :::Why doesn't control-A cause me to repeat my action? ::: :::Say I'm credit cloning, and have a nice stack of 5000+ zorkmids, and realize this is too heavy to for my cat to steal. Is there any way to just drop 2000 of them? :Don't kill monsters. Let your pet do the work while you stay on an Elbereth square. Keep that up until you find some good equipment or pull off the protection racket. That's usually what I end up doing. Try reading some pacifist strategies. :Dunno. Never tried repeating an action. : . A kitten should be able to lift up to 5200 zm though, (less 1500 if in a sack), except in SLASH'EM. A large cat can carry up to 1000 units of weight, which is enough for just about every item in the game. -- Qazmlpok 00:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It only lets me type in a single digit-- I've spent a ton of time doing d9$ d9$ d9$ and am getting tired of it, heh :::: Dropping several things: depending on your play environment, you might have to experiment with the prefix (numeric keyboard option) or klicking on the inventory letters in the menu (QT tiles port). Tjr 08:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC)